


Escape

by MoniHitachiin



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Spoilers, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniHitachiin/pseuds/MoniHitachiin
Summary: Bob recuerda a su hermano un poco.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 4 de la sexta temporada. Lo escribí hace mucho, no me acordaba la neta, pero lo releí y me gustó mucho :') si lo leen, muchas gracias!

Pensaba estar dando en el blanco. 

Tenía la certeza de que pronto cortaría la cabeza de Red John, una pequeña venganza. En realidad, no es que fuera un verdadero problema de Seguridad Nacional, en realidad, era algo más personal. Habían ocupado el mismo útero al mismo tiempo y pensaron que así sería para siempre…o, al menos, eso creía Bob hasta que huyó de casa por los maltratos de su padre. En ese momento ese fuerte lazo que los unía cambió y, en su lugar, quedó un delgado hilo que, cómo gemelos, nunca perderían; pero no fue lo único, también Michael cambió y se volvió un alcohólico que encontró esperanza en Red John, convirtiéndose en un juguete más de su colección hasta que desapareció. Desde entonces, el corazón de Bob se encogió y una sed de venganza apareció, no descansaría hasta matarlo, sin importar a quien hacerle daño. Pero Bob no contaba con Patrick Jane y por ello sus planes dieron un giro inesperado. 

Esposado y en camino a la penitenciaría pensaba que el extraño lazo que unía a Jane con Red John era más profundo del que alguna vez con su hermano unió, sintió envidia al mismo tiempo que lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado pero supo que sería la última cuando bajó del vehículo y corrió unos cuantos metros. En cuanto escuchó los disparos, mordió su labio; al sentir las balas atravesarle, dio un gran respiro; al estar en el pavimento, sintió un suave líquido caliente brotar de su cuerpo. 

Pero eso no le preocupaba, se sentía libre y, sobretodo, se sentía cada vez más cerca de su único y amado hermano.


End file.
